Elephant
An Elephant or Mammoth is a large, neutral tamable mob. Spawning Both Elephants and Mammoths can be found in herds in many biomes. Elephants can be found in Deserts, Jungles and Plains, and Mammoths can only be found in Cold Taiga and Ice Plains. Drops Both types of Elephants and Mammoths have a chance to drop Hide when killed. If a tamed Elephant/Mammoth was killed wearing equipment, they will also be dropped. Behavior Elephants and Mammoths, regardless if they are calves or adults, will attack the player if provoked. They can deal about 4 ( ) damage, which makes them rather dangerous mobs. They can also walk at the same speed as the player's walking pace. Elephants and Mammoths will only attack on Easy difficulty or higher. Taming In order to tame an Elephant or Mammoth, the player must right-click on a calf with either ten Sugar Lumps or five Cakes. Note: This will only work when they are calves. Currently, there is no food item that can be given to calves to make them grow faster. Once the player has given an Elephant/Mammoth calf the food items, the naming screen will then appear. If they wish to rename their Elephant/Mammoth, he/she can right-click on it with a Book, a Name Tag or a Medallion. Elephants and Mammoths can not be bred. Tamed Elephants and Mammoths can be led around on a Lead, and can be healed by feeding them Bread, Hay Stacks, both Potatoes or Baked Potatoes. But the player should be careful with where they keep their Elephant or Mammoth, hostile mobs may try to attack them, although they will fight back. High walls and a roof are recommended to keep out Scorpions, and fences to prevent mobs from jumping over them. After about 2-7 Minecraft days, the tamed Elephant or Mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to use equipment. Mounting/Riding If a player 'sneaks' near their Elephant or Mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short time and allow the player to sit in the Harness by right-clicking on it. To dismount an Elephant/Mammoth, press the shift key once more. Species Asian_Elephant_-_L.png|The Asian Elephant. African_Elephant_-_L.png|The African Elephant. Woolly_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Woolly Mammoth. Songhua_River_Mammoth_-_L.png|The Songhua River Mammoth. There are currently two species of Elephants and two species of Mammoths in Mo' Creatures: # The African Elephant. # The Asian Elephant. # The Songhua River Mammoth. # The Woolly Mammoth. Equipment Elephants and Mammoths can wear many types of equipment, as listed below: 'Elephant Harness' An Elephant Harness can be placed on tamed, adult Elephants/Mammoths in order to make them rideable and to be able to add extra items to the Elephant or Mammoth. It is created using Hide, Wool and Iron, but is only accessible for 1 player. 'Elephant Garment' An Elephant Garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants. In order to apply the Garment, he/she first needs to give the Elephant an Elephant Harness. 'Elephant Howdah' An Elephant Howdah is a decorative item that resembles a throne. It can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants.. A Howdah can only be applied once an Elephant Harness and an Elephant Garment have been applied. 'Elephant Chest' An Elephant Chest is an item that can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths in order to give them their own inventory. Two Elephant Chests can be applied to each Elephant or Mammoth. Elephant Chests can only be applied once an Elephant Harness has been applied. Afterwards, a Key will appear in the player's inventory. Woolly Mammoths can carry two extra Elephant Chests. 'Tusks' Tusks are reinforcements for an Elephant/Mammoth. When wearing Tusks, Elephants and Mammoths are able to break blocks that are in their path. There are three different kinds of Tusks: The Wooden Tusks, the Iron Tusks, and the Diamond Tusks. Tusks are applied by right-clicking on tamed adult Elephant/Mammoth with the Tusks in hand, and can be taken away by right-clicking on the Elephant/Mammoth with a Pickaxe. In Multiplayer/SMP, Tusks will not destroy blocks; this is to prevent griefing. Mammoth Platform A Mammoth Platform can only be applied to a Songhua River Mammoth, so that it can carry a second player. In order to have a passenger, the player needs to first make sure that the Mammoth has a Mammoth Platform by right-clicking on it. Once on, pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default) will make the Mammoth "sit". Right-click again to get on. Then the second player 'sneaks' close to the Mammoth and left-clicks on it to climb aboard. History Trivia * Elephants and Mammoths are the second largest mobs in the mod, just after Ents. * Both species of Elephants and Mammoths are based on real life species, as seen below: - The African Elephant: ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/African_bush_elephant African Bush Elephant]) - The Asian Elephant:' '([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asian_elephant Asiatic Elephant]) - The Woolly Elephant: ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woolly_mammoth Woolly Mammoth]) - The Songhua River Mammoth: ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steppe_mammoth Steppe Mammoth]) Gallery Elephants.png|The two Elephants and Mammoths available. From left to right: the Songhua River Mammoth, the African Elephant, the Woolly Mammoth and the Asian Elephant. Howdah.jpg|An Asian Elephant wearing an Elephant Garment and an Elephant Howdah. 2013-09-20_18.12.29.png|A Woolly Mammoth in a Cold Taiga biome. 2014-07-25_21.33.25.png|A herd of Woolly Mammoths in captivity. 2014-07-25_21.33.32.png|Several Songhua River Mammoths in captivity. 2015-06-08_22.29.06.png|A fully geared Songhua River Mammoth. Gallery Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Entity Category:Tamable mobs